Mortal Kombat X Issue 7
Recap Chapter Nineteen: Outworld: Sekret Origin After usurping the throne from Mileena, Kotal Kahn stood before the people of Outworld's empire and vowed to defend the walls of the capitol with his life to their cheers. In the present, Kotal stands over the ruined capitol, recalling his promise. Reptile tells him he cannot fulfill it if he is dead and Kotal declares dying to be his duty if he is unfit to rule, but Reptile recalls when Kotal's duty had been to kill him. In the past, Reptile was ordered by Shao Kahn to join Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament, believing the sorcerer to have his own agenda, and ordered Reptile to ensure Outworld's victory by any means and not fail. Reptile admits he never meant to compete but dreamed of winning, in hope this would allow him to somehow bring his people back, though he met defeat after defeat, thus losing favor with Shao Kahn. Understanding this meant he would soon be assassinated, Reptile was awake one night and completely aware when Kotal arrived to kill him, but instead left. The next morning, Shao Kahn summoned Reptile before him to introduce him to his new commander, Kotal. Kotal is surprised that Reptile knew he was there that night, and Reptile asks him why he was spared. Kotal tells Reptile that good spies are fine tools not to be sent to death matches. Reptile tries to tell Kotal of his own value but Kotal brushes his words off and attempts to leave. Ferra and Torr stop him, asking Kotal if he wants to hear their story. Kotal tries to tell them no but Ferra goes ahead and tells them anyway. In the past, Ferra and Torr were in the Wastelands and captured by the Tarkata. Torr was chained while Ferra was caged, until Kotal freed them both and helped them kill the Tarkata. When D'Vorah asks what happened to the Tarkata, Kotal answers they were dinner. The emperor tells his subjects he appreciates their testaments of loyalty but demands they leave him to his fate, demanding the same respect they once showed Shao Kahn, but D'Vorah reveals she never respected the former emperor. D'Vorah tells Kotal that the Kytinn respect no leader under any circumstances before beginning her own story. In the distant past, D'Vorah watched as the Kytinn leaders argued instead of prepared defenses for the coming invasion from Outworld. When Shao Kahn arrived with his champion Goro and general Reiko, all other Kytinn fled, save D'Vorah. When Shao Kahn questioned who she was, D'Vorah declared herself his humble servant and bowed before him, sparing herself from her people's fates as slaves. D'Vorah witnessed Shao Kahn's dealings with Quan Chi and ultimate death, but when she declared herself servant to his heir, Mileena, D'Vorah was rewarded with a kick to the jaw as the new empress delighted over her newfound slave's inability to fight back. When D'Vorah witnessed Kotal stage his coup against Mileena, she hesitated to side with him until she saw Reptile take a blow from Mileena meant for Kotal, and realized Kotal leads with respect instead of ruling by fear as Shao Kahn did, and claims that Kotal is the only leader she has ever truly respected. Reptile says that D'Vorah speaks for all of them, but Kotal Kahn still plans to face the Shokan horde alone tomorrow. Saying his sacrifice will save thousands, Kotal calls that truly leading with respect, and tells his warriors they have all fought like Osh-Tekk, and that his father would be proud. Suddenly, the capitol is struck by a quake. While Kotal Kahn believes it to be the Oni Warlords, Kano announces his arrival along with the Black Dragon clan members Jarek, Tasia, and Tremor, declaring the cavalry is here to save them. Chapter Twenty: Deadly Allies Part One In Earthrealm, Raiden arrives on Jax's farm, but is shocked to discover Briggs unconscious in his ruined home. Jax's wife, Vera, approaches Raiden and tells him what happened. The day before, while Vera was calling her daughter again, having not heard from her in days, Jax was suddenly thrown through the window of their home. Jax tells Vera to run when Reiko bursts through the wall, telling Jax that all he wants is the dagger Raiden gave him in exchange for his daughter. Jax is adamant in refusing to hand over the dagger, telling a confused Vera that they can't trust his word. Reiko agrees with this, and shoulder charges into Jax with enough force to send him crashing into a wall and crack it. Reiko snatches Vera by the neck and tells Jax he has the power to make everyone he loves suffer and demands he chose the dagger or his family. In the present, Vera tells Raiden they gave Reiko the dagger and demands that Raiden bring Jacqui home, angry at him for giving them the dagger in the first place. Raiden is concerned over Reiko possessing more than one dagger before assuring Vera that Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are already in Outworld searching for Jacqui and their own daughter. On Shang Tsung's Island, Skarlet is beating Jacqui into submission while Havik forces Cassie to watch. Skarlet knocks Jacqui unconscious, and Cassie asks Havik why he is doing this. Havik reveals he wants the power of Johnny Cage's bloodline, the bloodline of warriors bred to fight the gods themselves and allowed him to defeat Shinnok. Havik tells Cassie that power can only be awakened when the wielder's loved ones are in peril and mockingly asks if Jacqui's life means nothing to her. Cassie swears she doesn't have power like her father, and Havik briefly muses that it may have skipped a generation before concluding that Cassie simply hasn't suffered enough. Reiko returns and presents the Earthrealm Kamidogu to Havik. Pleased, Havik tells Reiko that only one more is needed before Reiko can become the Blood God. While Reiko is confused because they only have two, Havik reveals Raiden already collected the other three and declares that the thunder god's steps to protect Earthrealm bring them closer to conquering it. In Outworld, the united forces of Outworld and the Black Dragon clan meet Kintaro's Shokan and Oni Warlord horde. Kotal attempts to challenge Kintaro to Mortal Kombat, but Kintaro refuses, disgusted by Kotal working with the Black Dragon. Kotal orders Kano to attack, and Kano sends Tremor out. Tremor uses his earth manipulation powers to cause a massive quake that off-balances the Shokan/Oni Warlord horde. Before Kintaro and his army can recover, Kano prepares his next weapon. In Z'unkahrah, Sonya Blade asks Johnny if she made the right call, and Johnny only says that Kano may either betray Kotal and take Outworld's throne or make a fortune selling arms to Kotal's army. Johnny tells Sonya she can't save everyone and they have to focus on rescuing the girls. Sonya hugs Johnny when a massive explosion outside the city catches their eyes. A nuclear explosion wipes out half of Kintaro's forces, with the Tigar himself barely surviving. Kano tells Kotal that the Shokan never surrender before asking what the next move is. Kotal Kahn decrees that if the Shokan will not surrender, Kano is to finish them. Chapter Twenty-One: Deadly Allies Part Two In Mileena's keep in Setian Valley, the deposed empress speaks to an unconscious and badly burned Rain, telling him that Kintaro and his Shokan and Oni army will tear Z'unkahrah apart, assuring the unconscious Edenian that Kotal Kahn will be dead that very night. Declaring that Outworld's rightful empress will be restored, Mileena assures Rain all their sacrifices they've made in this civil war will be worth it when the construct Ermac arrives. Ermac brings news from Z'unkahrah, but when Mileena asks of Kotal is dead, Ermac informs her that not only does Kotal live, but he will soon be victorious over Kintaro, having enlisted the Black Dragon to his side. Infuriated, Mileena smashes a vase and orders that they attack Kotal's forces while they are still exhausted from battle. When she asks where Reiko and the Red Dragon are, Ermac tells her they have still not returned from Shang Tsung's Island. Ordering them summoned, Mileena says that it is time for Reiko to make good of all his promises when Rain awakens, confused over his whereabouts. Mileena tells Rain where he is, explaining the Red Dragon recovered his scorched body when Rain suddenly demands to know where Reiko is, telling Mileena the general means to betray her. When Mileena orders Rain to tell her what he knows, Rain reveals Reiko's true loyalty lies with the cleric named Havik. Mileena recalls Reiko telling her that Havik was a "spiritual advisor" and that his sorcery was strengthening their cause, though Mileena admits she is not spirited, but trusted Reiko's judgement. Ermac says that Reiko deceived them all, and when Mileena asks of Havik's nature to the thousands of souls within the construct, Ermac shudders, disturbed, as the souls only stir confusion and chaos at the mention of the cleric's name. Overwhelmed by Reiko's betrayal, Mileena orders Ermac to summon the Tarkata and they set out for Shang Tsung's Island. Outside Z'unkahrah, Kotal Kahn holds his sword to Kintaro's neck, asking the beaten general if he surrenders. Kintaro refuses, not to Kotal's surprise, and demands the dignity of death that Kotal denied Goro. Kotal seems ready to comply when he sheathes his sword and tells Kintaro the Shokan only became his enemy after Goro contracted with Reiko and Mileena, admitting he's always admired the Shokan's strength. Calling out to the surviving Shokan, Kotal declares to them that Mileena and Reiko are their true enemies and asks they join forces with him so they can kill them together. Extending a hand to Kintaro, Kotal tells him he will never command the Shokan, only ask that they fight. Kintaro accepts Kotal's hand, and the Shokan Uprising ends to the cheers of both sides. In the capitol, Kano mockingly congratulates Kotal for his diplomacy before demanding payment. Kotal makes it clear that Kano already owed him a debt by damaging his strategic alliance with Earthrealm and that he will get nothing. Kano says it was Erron Black's scheme, but when Kotal still refuses, Kano attempts to ransom the Portal Stone he stole previously. Kotal instead attacks Kano, infuriated to see his realm's treasure in his hands. Tremor attempts to come to his leader's aid but is shot by Sonya Blade. Kotal tells Kano the Black Dragon has repaid their debt and orders D'Vorah to take Kano and his clan to the dungeon. As he's led away, Kano mockingly tells Sonya and Johnny Cage he hopes they find their daughter. Johnny moves to attack him but is held back by Sonya. When Sonya asks Kotal if he plans to execute the Black Dragon, Kotal denies this, saying he will turn Kano over to her for his crimes in Earthrealm. Sonya thanks Kotal before telling him they still have to rescue the girls. Kotal agrees and reveals he will accompany them to Shang Tsung's Island, saying to defeat Reiko and the Red Dragon will require their own alliance. In Earthrealm, the Henan province of China, Hanzo and Takeda arrive to the Kang Shaolin Temple. Takeda recalls Liu Kang's legendary status and after asking his master if he ever fought him, is shocked to learn Hanzo lost to Liu Kang in the past. Hanzo is greeted by the temple's master, Shujinko, who reveals he is fully aware of Raiden's request but refuses to hand over the Kamidogu of Chaosrealm. Hanzo tells Shujinko of the dagger's corruption, saying it is too dangerous to hold onto them and asks Shujinko imagine what would happen if such power fell in the wrong hands. Shujinko says that is exactly why he cannot give the dagger to him, saying that the Kamidogu are already in the wrong hands: Raiden's. Shujinko admits he himself did not believe until he was offered proof from a humble cleric named Havik. The cleric of chaos, bearing flesh on his lower jaw, steps out to greet Hanzo and Takeda for the first time in the flesh. Hanzo's eyes white over with fury as he realizes he recognizes Havik. Characters Featured In Order of Appearance: *Kotal Kahn (Flashback and Main Story) *Reptile (Flashback and Main Story) *D'Vorah (Flashback and Main Story) *Ferra & Torr (Flashback and Main Story) *Shao Kahn (Flashback Only) *Shang Tsung (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Johnny Cage (Flashback and Main Story) *Tarkata (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Reiko (Flashback and Main Story) *Goro (Flashback Only) *Quan Chi (Flashback Only) *Mileena (Flashback and Main Story) *Jarek *Tasia *Tremor (First Appearance) *Kano *Raiden *Jax Briggs *Vera Briggs (First Appearance) *Havik *Jacqui Briggs *Skarlet *Cassie Cage *Black Dragon *Kintaro *Oni Warlord *Rain *Ermac (First Appearance) *Scorpion *Takeda *Shujinko (First Appearance) Mentioned *Kotal K'etz *Shinnok *Red Dragon *Erron Black *Liu Kang Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Category:Comics